


Fire and Metal

by Mertiya



Series: Holiday Gift Fics 2014 [4]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Christmas, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezzeret wakes up chained to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly dubious consent because neither Baltrice nor Tezzeret is very good at asking for consent or at having a healthy relationship. It can be read as two people who know each other well enough to know whether or not explicit consent is necessary for consent, however.

            Tezzeret woke to find the fuzzy handcuffs on his wrists and ankles, the sheets pulled back from the bed, and himself completely naked.  “What the—” he said.

            “Merry Christmas,” Baltrice’s amused voice said. She was standing in the doorway, wearing Christmas-themed thigh-highs, a tiny, frilly piece of green-and-red lingerie that pushed up her breasts and left almost nothing to the imagination, and a red Santa-Claus hat.

            Tezzeret swallowed.  “Ah—” he managed, as Baltrice swayed across the room, moving her hips in an exaggerated rocking lilt.  She leaned down across him, trailing her hand up his leg, and he shuddered and arched his back up into her.

            “Do you want me?” she whispered in his ear, breath hot on his neck.  Tezzeret nodded frantically. “Just one condition then,” Baltrice whispered seductively.  “Tell me what you want.”

            Tezzeret raised an eyebrow at her. “I would like it if you were to—um—” he tried to move his hands, but the handcuffs prevented him. “Be on me,” he finished a little lamely. Only a few minutes after he had woken up, and he was already achingly hard.  He flushed.  “R-ride me?” he managed.

            “You’re not being vulgar enough,” Baltrice chuckled, lowering herself until she was barely brushing against the tip of his erection.  When he tried to buck against her, she was gone.

            “I do not use vulgar words,” Tezzeret said frustratedly, looking away.  “I don’t swear. You know that, Baltrice.”

            Her teeth nibbled at his neck, almost painful, and he moaned again.  “Not even for me?” she breathed. “Won’t you—” her hand slid down his stomach and onto his erection.  “Won’t you _beg_ me?”  Tezzeret’s breathing hitched up.  “Just for me, just for Christmas, just this once—a present for me?”

            “A—a present?” he choked, his head swimming with lust and thwarted desire.

            “Well, I figured since I’m giving you one,” Baltrice said, running her finger over the tip of him.  Tezzeret’s eyes fell shut, and he groaned, her voice, her scent, already overwhelming him.

            “All right,” he gasped.  “All right.”

            “So…” she positioned herself above him. “What do you want me to do to you?”

            “F-f-fuck me,” he managed to gasp out, and Baltrice laughed wildly and slid down on top of him, grinding her hips to meet his, and Tezzeret groaned and let himself be swallowed up by the heat of her.

            There were words falling out of his mouth; Tezzeret couldn’t keep track of what he was saying, but he had a feeling his ears ought to be burning with embarrassment.  His suspicions was confirmed when Baltrice, gasping and rocking, bent forward until her breasts were pressed against his chest, and hissed, “You filthy, filthy man,” and kissed him roughly on the mouth as she moved, as she fucked him, as her warmth moved over him and against him and—

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Tezzeret groaned, crashing his hips into hers, straining against the handcuffs, as they moved faster and faster, as he lost control over himself, as—

            --the world dissolved into white as he came with a whimper.  Baltrice peeled herself off of him and looked down at him in a way he couldn’t quite interpret, as he sagged against the bonds.

            “Do you think you’re done?” she asked sweetly.

            “Um…” said Tezzeret.

            “Because I’m not done, and if I’m not done, neither are you,” she grinned as she climbed up his body to position herself over his mouth.

            “Mmph,” said Tezzeret, and Baltrice squeaked and groaned.  “Yes, good,” she said. “Keep on using that filthy mouth, why don’t you?”

            It was strange how comfortable he felt beneath her. Strange how they fitted together, despite the broken, jagged edges of both of their pasts.  Strange—what a good Christmas this was turning out to be.


End file.
